Simple
by Bibao
Summary: Un Sabriel comme le titre, très simple. Première publication pour moi. En joie!


Bonsoir, je commence avec une fanfic simple, du Sabriel, et évidemment un fond de Destiel. C'est un UA très court et Fluffy, je débute j'espère que vous serez indulgents.

Je ne fais aucun profit financier et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture!

Gabriel se sentait coupable. Celle-ci avait montré le bout de son nez il y a environ 7 mois, son cousin Castiel l'avait emmené dans un petit café où ils y attendaient Dean le petit ami du brun aux yeux bleus. Dean, qui ce jour là, n'arriva pas seul. Un immense jeune homme le suivait, des cheveux chatains, mi-longs, des yeux verts à tomber, la machoire carrée et le reste était facile à imaginer. Sam Winchester, le petit frère, était venu pour son premier jour de travail à mi-temps et depuis Gabriel venait tout les week-ends.

Au début, il pensait que c'était innocent, il amenait sa bonne humeur, dévorait des parts de gâteaux oréo et pianotait sur son ordinateur. Il bossait sur son bouquin et ça le faisait sortir. Ces excuses là ne durèrent pas longtemps.

L'envie de voir Sam le tiraillait plus souvent, et le blond accro au sucre dû se rendre à l'évidence, il devait agir.

Il y a 4 mois Gabriel lança les discussions sur les films et sauta le pas pour inviter le plus jeune au cinéma. C'est dans un sourire qui fît fondre le blond que la réponse positive tomba. Le rituel cinématographique du Jeudi soir s'installa rapidement pourtant la culpabilité était toujours présente chez le jeune écrivain. Alors il vînt plus souvent, multipliai les blagues et les farces sur les gens impolis envers son serveur adoré lui arrachant des rires dissimulés par son professionalisme, mais ça ne faisai que renforçer son sentiment d'être un imposteur.

3 mois que ce petit manège se déroulait, et aucun changement énorme aux yeux du blond, en même temps depuis quand la carte de l'amitié pouvait traîner le beau chatain dans son lit?

Et le voilà 7 mois plus tard, plein de culpabilité, de désirs innasouvis et en pleine zone de l'amitié. C'est sur ces pensées que buguaient l'écrivain devant son ordinateur portable posé sur une table dans un coin du café, il sursauta lorsqu'il fût interompu de sa rêverie:

"Tu reveux un caramel latte Gabriel?

-O...Oui! Merci Sammy. Au fait c'est toujours bon pour demain soir, on ne peux pas se permettre de louper une rediffusion de Star Wars au cinéma!

-Bien sûr, d'ailleurs tu pourrais passer à mon appartement avant la séance, on irai ensemble."

Gabriel acquiesça en se disant qu'il avait imaginé la légère rougeur sur les joues du chatain, en tout cas il trépignait déjà d'impatience pour la soirée du lendemain. Cette nuit là, il dormît peu, il n'avait jamais vu l'appartement de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées, son imagination le maintenît éveillé et il eû l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 15 ans.

Le lendemain arriva aussi rapidement que lentement, lorsque le blond se retrouva devant la porte en bas de l'immeuble du jeune Winchester, il hésita à sonner et se sentît bête. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver? Il se décida à appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone, les secondes s'égrénaient péniblement, son envie de sucre monta d'un coup, un stress malvenu s'empara de lui lorsque la porte émit un clic signifiant son ouverture. Il resta dans le hall quelques secondes le temps de se souvenir que Sam lui avait précisé que son appartement se trouvait au deuxième étage et aussi de respirer.

C'est presque éssouflé qu'il se retrouva devant la fameuse porte, il toqua deux fois et entendît la voix lointaine du chatain qui l'invita à entrer.

Il aurait pû s'attarder sur la décoration simple et cosy du petit appartement, sur le canapé a l'allure hyper confortable, à la table basse en bois recouverte de bouquins et de feuilles éparpillés, la seule chose qui attira réellement son attention c'était le grand jeune homme torse nu en train d'enfiler une de ses inombrables chemises à carreaux.

"Gabriel? Tu vas bien?

-Evidemment Sammy! Tu devrais pas laisser traîner tes tablettes de chocolat comme ça." tenta de blaguer le petit blond.

Le jeune homme à la chemise en flanelle rigola légèrement baissant le menton et reprît:

"Ecoute Gabe j'aimerais te parler..."

La respiration de ce dernier se coupa un instant. Les regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent. Sam se pencha et emprissonna les lèvres du blond dans un baiser chaud, langoureux, attendu. La surprise ne fût pas longue, balayée par la sensualité qui se dégageai du chatain. Les langues se trouvèrent rapidement, les mains du blond s'accrochèrent au cou du plus grand, elles se nichèrent directement dans les cheveux mi-longs, appreciant leur texture.

Les gémissements de contentements envahirent le salon, le baiser se stoppa avant de frôler l'indécence, le plus grand piqua un dernier bisou simple sur les lèvres qui se trouvait sous lui et dans un souffle:

"J'ai un peu perdu mes mots...

-Je pense avoir trouvé une bonne raison de louper Star wars."

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Gabriel ne ressentît plus de culpabilité.

Fin.


End file.
